


Don't Be Bitter

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, First Times, Fist Fights, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Gyffindor Reader, Hickeys, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, Lavender Brown Bashing, Mild Blood, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Ooc language, Pining, Riding, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Unprotected Sex, oblivious crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: You and Lavender have always been at odds, always falling for the same guy. She's always been able to keep them too, but when it comes out that Lavender also fancies Ron, you're not willing to let him fall into her trap.
Relationships: Mentioned Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character, Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Don't Be Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a tumblr anon! they asked for more breeding kink!ron weasley and i am more than happy to oblige  
> very childish behaviour in this one and romione isn't alluded to/hermione doesn't get upset
> 
> \+ this was intended to be posted for kinktober but stayed in the drafts for a little while
> 
> if you'd like to request anything like this anon has, feel free to message me on tumblr @ dropdeaddeadass

The large piece of parchment had been rolled into a small, tight ball and aimed directly at the back of your head. Turning immediately in your seat you saw Lavender fake pouting and giggling. Hermione beside you tugged your arm in an attempt to force you back to your essay. 

"Don't pay attention to her Y/N." Hermione was always so soothing, so calm, the angel on your left shoulder when you needed her. 

When another, this time larger, parchment ball was flung into the back of your head you wouldn't contain your simmering rage. It'd been like this for _weeks_ , endless bitchy and sarcastic remarks between the two of you had ultimately culminated into you stepping away from confrontation. All over a boy. Or maybe two... or three. Your eyes narrowed in on her, Lavender sat in the third column of desks, two rows back from you, and was sitting next to a Slytherin. "You throw another thing at my head Lavender and I'll throw you off of Gryffindor Tower. That's a promise." 

Hermione yanked your arm again, swatting you slightly. "I said to ignore her. She's just trying to get a rise out of you."

You turned back around, frowning after Lavender had giggled and smiled, oh so innocently. "That's certainly working." You sighed, fingers picking up your quill and trying to refocus your mind on the current topic. 

As the class ended you glanced down at your paper, you'd only managed to write half of what your usual amount, there would be more if not for the simmering stew of rage within you. As you bent down to gather your bag a rather large, and much heavier ball hit the side of your head. Cursing under your breath you still ignored her desperate attempts at getting under your skin. 

Hermione tugged you again, pulling you forward, getting your legs to move like stiff batons. "Come on, we've got potions next. Too bad it's with her."

You sighed and joined Hermione in the crowded hallway, linking with Harry and Ron as they departed their own class. Hermione and Harry walked in front, conversing about the change from Umbridge's style of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts as compared to Snapes. 

You glanced to Ron, who you walked in tandem with. "How was uh, Transfiguration?"

He looked partly surprised as you addressed him silently. "Oh. Uh, good? Boring. It's Transfig' you know how it gets. How was Divination?"

"Could've been better. Lavender kept throwing things at the back of my head." You admitted, stopping as the staircases jolted when the two of you were mid-way down the flight of stone steps. "She's always making doe eyes at you. I wish you'd notice sometimes."

"I'm thankful I don't. I think I'd rather bite it than be with her."

"You better talk to her about it. I feel like she's always got daggers on me whenever I'm within ten feet of you." You sighed stepping forward when the stone clicked into place. Ron Surged after you. 

"I think if I did she'd go after you more."

Your brows furrowed up. "Why's that."

"She'd think we're like a proper thing." He answered, stepping in front of you to let a Ravenclaw past. 

_Is that so bad?_ You thought, but shrugged visibly when Ron looked back at you. "She'd lose it. Probably more than she did last year."

"You know, Y/N, I almost forgot you threatened to kill her last year." He chuckled, pearly whites dipping from below his upper lip. 

"I had a good reason to, she threatened to tell the whole school I shagged Fred! Couldn't ruin his reputation now could I?" You giggled, letting him join in on the laughter. 

Hermione and Harry were miles ahead, already with their feet halfway through the potions door probably. Once the both of you made contact with the floor of the dungeons, you slowed your pace, walking soundly toward your joint destination. "Uh, can I ask you a bit of a weird question, Y/N?" You looked over to him, nodding, urging him to continue without judgement. "What do, uh what do I smell like? It's just that rumor is one of the next potions we'll do it Amortentia."

"Oh! Uh." You pondered for a moment. You knew what he'd smelt like for years, ever since you met him in first year. Broom wood, worn down to the center, the hint of fire whiskey on a good day, the remnants of fire but not ash or smoke, worn woolen sweaters. You'd picked up on them every day you'd known him. Some scents developed over time and some stayed the same. You pretended to be deep in thought, before answering smoothly, "A little firewhiskey, quidditch brooms, those sweaters you always get from Molly."

"Good to know." He shrugged, allowing you to enter the classroom first. You didn't get a chance to ask him what you smelt like, nor did you want to considering Lavender pushed your back so that she could stand next to him, but still that chance was taken. You sighed and returned to Hermione's side, giving her a small smile. 

The lesson began, and you flushed red when you caught the whiff of Amortentia at the front of the room. Perhaps it was the potions effects, but you smelt Ron, just stronger. There were more tones too, the leather of a quaffle beaten and bruised, slightly clammy and sweaty palms, spilt ink that would stain his clothes, and the distinct remnant of wizard wheezing products. Lavender caught your flush and taunted you from afar. "What do you smell, Y/N? You look a little red over there?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know Lavender, I swear you're obsessed with me." You chuckled, bringing a small, quiet giggle out of Ron. "If you must know, it's firewhiskey, worn wool and the leather found on quaffles. Happy?" 

You didn't gage Ron's reaction to you naming two out of three things you said he smelt like, but you did garner Lavenders. Her face scrunched up in the first bit of real rage since that fight a year previous. She looked very similar to Pugface Parkinson, causing you to muffle a laugh and return your attention to the swirling mix of black liquid. 

"Why would I be obsessed with you? You're so boring, imagine being attracted to worn wool." She forced a laugh. 

"You'd be surprised by who it belongs to." You chirped, sighing lightly as you watched Hermione fixate over her potion. Harry across the table seemed to be faring much better than you or Hermione were, and was in his own little world. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abandoning her potion Lavender reclined on a nearby stool by your table. 

"You're not smart enough to understand, I fear." You smirked as Hermione looked on in shock, the familiar presence of an angel on your shoulder slowly slipping away. 

"I'm smarter than you." She snapped. 

"I'm sure you are. In some way. I'm sure you remember, uh, I don't know, the paintings in the Grand Staircase better than me. Something simple, mindless." You sighed, looking over her from head to toe. 

"I'm not simple, or- or mindless!" She shrieked, cupping a hand over her mouth as the classroom rang silent. 

"You are loud though." Ron butted in and you tried your best to suppress a snide smile. She huffed and instead focused her attention on Ron again, pestering him about what he'd smelt in the potion. He continued to shrug her off and decline her questions. 

She eventually left your table and returned to her own, where she proceeded to chuck in random ingredients from the stores behind her. Slughorn, as knowledgeable as he might've been, was unforgivably slow when it came to seeing that Lavender Brown was on her way to blow up the dungeons from within. 

Still, the lesson progressed as you and Lavender found yourselves bickering quietly. She was asked to quiten down more often than not and by the time Harry finished the potion to completion. You linked with Ron as you exited the classroom. Without fail Lavender tried to shimmy between the two of you, even though there was all the space in the world on the other side of him. After a rough morning of trying to contain your anger you pushed her back rolling your eyes in the process. 

"Can't you get the hint Lavender? Gods I know you're dumb but I didn't think you were this stupid." You huffed, fixing your hair with a scowl. 

"You're just bitter, Y/N!" She screeched, stopping in her tracks in front of you. 

"About what?" Your voice began to rise. "Come on, spit it out!"

"That Ron likes me better than you." She said matter of factly, arms cross tightly across her chest. 

Rolling your eyes, you pushed past her, "Don't bring him into this, he doesn't deserve to see you barking mad." 

"Isn't that right Won-Won?" She gushed, pulling on his sleeve. 

You turned around, spouting one final remark before you would depart the dungeon corridor. "Be careful Ron! I think she might've stolen the Amortentia from class!" Quickening your pace you met up with Harry and Hermione who seemed none the wiser about your bubbling rage and joined in on idle conversation with them, talking about the Gryffindor match that following weekend. 

Sitting out in the courtyard below the clock tower, Hermione nudged you with her foot. "You alright? It's Lavender again isn't it?" She questioned. 

You gave a simple nod, sighing as you chewed on an apple that you'd stolen from the Great Hall that morning. "Ron hates her, you know. He keeps saying she's got into his head and he can't focus anytime we have practice." Came Harry's response, unprovoked. 

"Hate is a strong word." You supplied, swallowing the flesh of the apple. 

"I thought you said two days ago you hated her?" 

You contemplated your thoughts. "I strongly dislike her." Your tongue poked out from under your teeth, a strong smile appearing on your face. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, before Hermione joined in too. 

The laughing was broken by a disgruntled Ron looming over the three of you sat on the ground, Lavender was shaking, an unusual anxiety rolling off her, bangles around her arms wobbling like her knees were, she stood in the shadow of Ron, waiting to see if she'd get an invite to sit down. The silence that befell the group of you was agonizing but you broke the ice by scooching over the cobblestone floor to make room for Ron, patting the ground next to you.

"Thanks, Y/N." He smiled, sitting with one leg outstretched and the other bent, one hand pressed to the floor behind him to give him some balance. He gave a dauntingly small smile to Lavender, but still she didn't budge. 

You sighed, audibly, hand accidentally resting on the round tip of Ron's bent knee. "How's practice going?" You awaited anyone else to speak, and when they didn't you broke the ice. 

"Ron's been getting better as Keeper. I think I'm going to have to let go one of the beaters though, he just isn't consistent enough." Harry shrugged. You nodded, turning to Ron when he spoke of his own triumphs this past week in training. "I think it's because McLaggen isn't on the team. If he was I'd probably try and only be better than him."

"You are Ron, you're _so_ much better Cormac!" Lavender squealed. 

Hermione bit her lip and looked down. Your hand pushed further into Ron's knee as you pushed yourself upward. "If you can't get the hint that you weren't invited to sit down, then I'll tell it to your face." Ron, alarmed, tugged at your robe urging you to sit down and be done with Lavender. From below there was a swirl of 'uh oh's and 'here we go's. You stepped into Lavenders space, under the sheer cover of the cherry blossom canopy above. You gave her an up and down look again, judging, "Go where you are wanted, because it's certainly not here." You growled out every word. 

Lavender looked around nervously, mostly to behind you to the familiar head of red hair. "I just wanted to ask Ron something, that's all."

"So you waited at least five minutes, hung around the group and _listened_ to our conversations? You're just lucky I didn't say anything rude about you, Merlin knows I would anyway." You stepped aside, so that Ron could be the center of attention again. 

"What kind of things?" She sneered, only interested in her own reputation now. 

"How you gave a muggle kissing disease to at least four known Hufflepuff boys this past month. Are you going through a list of them? Or just snogging whoever's available on the fly?" A quick glance behind you would see Hermione cross legged with semi-wide eyes, Harry with a half-there smirk and Ron nervously pulling on your robe whenever you said something too outlandish. "Oh! And that you openly said you would shag Snape for a higher DADA grade." 

"How dare you accuse me of giving out diseases like sweets?" She shouted, ridiculed and tense. 

"The boys told me themselves. It's the truth, isn't it, Lavender?"

"Y/N!" Came Hermione's insistent shrill. "Be done with her! It's not worth it."

"You gonna listen to her." Lavender shook with anger. 

You sighed, bored. "No. This is what you get for last year." You surged forward, pushing her with strength that came from your arms. She didn't react fast enough but was lucky enough to fall onto another student standing nearby, who promptly pushed her upright and away from them. 

She stumbled on her feet, before she locked eyes with you and dived forward using an open palm to hit you. Her slap landed over your eye and cheek, but while she was still close range you fisted your right hand and swung for whatever part of her body you could get to. She cursed and stumbled back. "All this because you were upset I said one little rumor? You didn't even fuck Fred! Why did you have to so upset!" She cried, remaining alone as Harry and Ron came to pull you back. Harry pressed his chest up against your shoulder, and Ron took the brunt of your body, arms encasing you in a tight hug as to not let you land another punch. 

The scuffle caught the attention of other students, mostly younger than you and a clearing formed between you and Lavender. "I was angry because I was with George you bitch! Let me go! Ronald! Let go of me!" You howled, face warming up. 

Lavender gave shallow glances to the circle forming around the group of you now and smirked, the attention was all on her again and she intended to use it to her advantaged. "Ron." You lowered your voice. "Can you please let go of me. I don't want to be later for class." Ron quickly dropped his hands and stepped back, Harry did much the same and you smiled at them, before said smile dropped and you forced yourself between them and made an attack on Lavender. 

Ron and Harry were too slow to react and skirted around you waiting for your shallow attacks to stop at the right moment so they could grab you. The pair of you grunted and cried as you blindly hit each other and when you were yanked back, this time by Ron alone you were still so entranced with your anger you felt yourself hitting Ron's shoulder and back. The crowd of students folded in on itself as you were torn away from the scene below the canopy, Hermione in front of you her watchful eye awaiting the hush of students when a teacher would come around, and Harry with your bags in tow beside you.

As Ron half carried, half dragged you, you found your anger was replaced by unprecedented tears as the trio tucked you in an old classroom, dark and full of cobwebs. Before you could even breathe Hermione was beginning her rant, "What were you thinking, Y/N? You could've killed her!" You swallowed, shifting on the desk you'd been placed on. She continued, frazzled in nature. "Genuinely, Y/N, tell me, why did you-"

"Lay off her Hermione," Ron interjected, shooing her away from you. "Go watch if a teachers coming or something." He dismissed her, and Harry took the hint he wanted to be alone, following Hermione in a single-file line. He pulled a chair up to you, hand resting on your knee like you'd done less than a half hour ago. 

First there was silence between you, before you decided to ask Ron something you possibly wouldn't want to know the answer to; "What do I smell like, without the blood and sweat, but I wondered why you asked me this morning."

Ron looked taken aback, and for a moment spoke with uncertainty. "As stupid as it sounds, Lavender. But not her! Just the oil, or the plant." You chuckled, but let him continue. "I guess like cinnamon sugar, fresh snow and earthy perfume." You nodded, upper lip turning up in contemplating. There was another beat of silence, heels clacking in the distance the only thing letting you know that you were in fact awake. "Who did you smell in the potion, Y/N?" He edged closer. 

You swallowed your nerves and somehow managed to tell him, "You. It can't be anyone else."

Ron smirked to himself, eyes beaming at your confession and without thinking he surged forward, capturing your lips with his for a short lived kiss. Your blood entered his mouth and your hand came to rest on his jaw, mouths intertwining. He pulled back just as quickly as he'd surged forward, like a guilty child. He swallowed, and you could presume it was likely your blood mixed with his saliva that he swallowed. "I smelt you too." He admitted, tongue coming out to flash over his bottom lip.

You nodded and shifted, smiling wide as the two of you broke out into a small giggle. It was replaced with a sharp groan of pain from you though as your hands flew to your shoulder.

Ron reacted quickly, sitting on the edge of his chair ready to move you in an instant if you asked for it. "Do you want me to take you to Pomfrey?" Your bag was sitting on his lap as he spoke lightly. 

You shook your head and sighed. "Just help me back up to the tower. I think I need a nap." You shimmied your legs so that your feet barely touched the ground. 

"I think we'll have to wait a while until everyone goes back to class, that way teachers won't be able to spot me hauling you up the stairs. But I'm not letting you nap in your dorm alone. For all we know Lavender could come back and-"

"I get it. Thanks." You sighed. 

"I'll get you cleaned up, Hermione's got all sorts of products to help with these things." 

Your brows furrowed. "Why would she have-"

"She's friends with me and Harry. We've had our fair share of fights and scuffles with Malfoy." He admitted, pearly whites peeking out from a pink lip. You managed to smile, hair flopping down to frame your face. "I'm not going to ask why you and Brown had a fight. But did you and George really have a th-"

"No." You supplied softly, "I maybe kissed him once when I was tipsy but nothing led from it. I never did anything with Fred either, if you're wondering."

"I wasn't." It was silent in the room after Ron finished speaking, the only remaining sounds being your collective breaths, and if you listened hard enough it'd be the rhythmic beat of your chests, separated by a few feet, layers of clothing and skin. A tentative hand reach out, swiping your bottom lip where you were sure your lip had continued to disperse blood, the hand belonged to a usually clumsy or loud Ron Weasley, but was instead knowing, and kind. "Sorry I-"

"It's okay. Am I bloody and bruised?" Your jaw clenched as he removed his hand from your lips, wiping the blood on his robe. 

"Might have to put a paper bag over your head, but nothing 'Mione's muggle stuff can't fix." He smirked, giddy in nature and stood up when Harry peeked through the door, Hermione was on the opposite side of him, ready to flee as soon as you promised her you'd get your rest, and in due time make things right with Lavender. 

* * *

The fight had been buzzing news for a few short days around Hogwarts. Professors refused to acknowledge the scuffle and Lavender had temporarily switched places with another sixth year to reside in the dorm above you. Though you saw barely anything of her, from word of mouth she came out far worse than you did, and had apparently almost lost a tooth. 

And still, the morning before the Gryffindor game she had the audacity to wish Ron good luck, avoiding your pulverizing gaze. Hermione had kicked you roughly from underneath the table, a warning. You sighed, taking in her beaten form, bruising around her left eye had not yet healed and was a deep purple, mottling her skin. There was a limp in her walk, though it seemed more falsified than any of her other injuries, she did that to make people feel bad for her. "Y/N." Came Hermione again, gripping your hand from across the table. "We'll be going now boys, see you out there." 

You followed Hermione's gaze but still stood up, tapping Ron's shoulder firmly as you did. "I wasn't going to go after her Hermione." You complained, walking past the tree canopy from a few days prior. 

"You certainly looked like you were. If looks could kill." Hermione sighed, taking your arm and linking it with her own, trudging down to the wavering quidditch pitch, drenched in rain and thawed hail. 

"You gonna stick around with McLaggen considering he didn't make the team?" You mindlessly asked. 

"No." Her reply was sharp, short, like a mother disappointed with her child. "I'm going to be with you the entire time. I don't want to have to see your blood on Ron's robes again." You swallowed thickly. "Y'know, you two are as oblivious as each other. I think Lavender only recognized it when he caught you, not her."

You managed a confused smile, cocking your head in a questioning manner. "Recognized what?"

"He loves you. Whether that's just platonic or real, real deep down feelings, I know he loves you."

"Have I really been that oblivious?" You chuckled, climbing the steps still linked with the witch. 

She smiled softly. "He's more unknowing than you are."

You nodded to yourself, hands touching the wooden railing in front of you, keeping you steady in your place as your mind began to wander. Ron could have easily gone to Lavenders aid and helped the poor thing, tending to her wounds while you suffered two months worth of detention. But he didn't. Even after you sloppily punched him as he carted you away, he stuck by you. 

"How long do you think he-" Hermione interjected you, "This I know. Since the Triwizard tournament. He told me later all he wanted was you. Harry was actually kind of hurt by it," You both chuckled. 

As the game began more students filled out the stadium, and somehow Lavender was within striking range again. She was standing in the row below you, McLaggen of all people in tow. You stepped on the edge of her scarf, causing her to reel back and clutch at her neck. "Nice to see you again, Lavender. How's the limp holding up?" You shouted against the crowd. 

When Hermione figured out what was happening she yanked your arm and pulled you along the boundary of seats, finding another place to enjoy the game from, leaving Lavender behind in the wet and cold. When the game was said and done you'd been able to forget Lavender, and shout from the stands, mainly his last name as he celebrated his first match. The sleet slowly became thicker and heavier. which forced you and the other students to retire inside earlier than expected, but it also meant the Gryffindor party would come quicker. 

The firewhiskey had awoken something within you, a confidence that wasn't found in butterbeer, but not a heavy sway found in wine. Your tongue felt loose, and you'd conceived a half backed up plan to relieve your 'loose tongue' symptoms. Stepping forward into artificial, but warm light you found yourself circled by other Gryffindors. In the center, almost on a podium was Ron, soaking up the praise from his fellow housemates, rightfully so, you thought. In the growing pit of students you saw the flash of Lavender's pink bow and took a step forward, up on the podium with Ron. 

It was now or never, you thought as you closed the gap between the two of you. Cheers erupted and you became keenly aware of just how public you'd made that first kiss, but still your lips didn't move away from each other. 

When the pair of you did break though you stepped back first, pulling him with you. "What was that about?" He broke the air first, pulling you away from the crowd to continue your kiss in a more secluded area. Your back hit the wall first and you felt him come over you like a blanketed shadow. 

"Might be the firewhiskey giving me liquid courage." You shrugged, taking his lips with yours again, hands shifting from the expanse of his chest to his broad shoulders to the nape of his neck where they connected finally. You let a groan slip as you felt the kiss deepen, transforming from a sloppy, needy makeout to something with fire. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," He broke the kiss to breathe and smile shakily. "Is this why you and Lavender were fighting? I saw her like-"

You shut him up with another piercing kiss, before you moved your lips downward, clinging to any skin they found. Shaved stubble remained on his neck and your lips retracted from those spots you found to be too scratchy for your purpose. You wanted clean, hairless skin to plant your lips. You found a patch right below his ear, and you sucked harshly, drawing enough taught skin into your mouth to bite down and leave definite teeth marks. 

The arrival of his hands against your waist made you sure you were on the right track, and then finally your tongue came to lick over the patch of skin, soothing it before a bruise could form. Ron pulled back and whispered in the loud room, "Blimey Y/N, didn't know you had it in ya." 

You smirked up at him, reattaching your lips to his, now swollen and pink. "Guess you've got a bit of learning to do then, Weasley." 

Ron looked you up and down before glancing around the room. There were still enough students packed tightly into the room that you and Ron could get away without being seen. You took his hand when he offered it and you skipped past Hermione and Harry by the entrance to the dorm rooms. The pair of you almost slipped down the staircase that led to a mostly abandoned hallway, save for a few other Gryffindor couples enjoying the peace and quiet away from the party. 

Giggling as you sat down you caught your bottom lip between your teeth, edging closer to his again. Your kiss was short lived as you felt Ron falter. Before you could ask what was wrong, Lavender's mix of a shrill and sob rang out, disturbing the other couples in the hallway. "You two are real good for each other." She sniffled, "Really classy."

You rolled your eyes, tugging Ron's hand and nudging your head, "Shall we go?"

Consumed by lust Ron nodded and stood up, following you as Lavender cursed behind you, "Screw you Weasley!" 

Neither of you addressed her ramblings as you turned into a small alcove, hidden by a jutting out wall. A small, angled glass window was nestled between the walls, letting moonlight pour in and coat the space in white light. Ron shimmied in first, sitting down with his toes pressed against the wall. His legs were open just enough that you could fit between them, and so you positioned yourself between his thighs.

"Getting a little close there?" He grumbled. 

"I'd say not close enough." 

"Blimey," He exhaled shakily, grinning from ear to ear as you moved forward to sit perched on his lap. The kissing continued from there, with either one of you breaking the kiss to inhale or pepper hickeys and kisses alike along the skin of your necks. 

You pulled back suddenly, raising your arms and pulling the hem of your shirt with you, Ron sat up more so you could help him get his own shirt off. "Shit, shit Y/N, let me cast something, don't wanna be interrupted," He panted searching blindly for his wand. You nodded sitting back on the backs of your ankles, licking your lips and trying to catch your breath. Once the charm was in place, likely a silencing charm or invisibility spell you reattached yourself to Ron, skin laced with a thin sheen of arousal, not yet sweat as your chests touched. 

You repositioned yourself so that you were now straddling Ron, hips slowly moving and circling as you continued to kiss him. His hands came to rest at your hips, moving as your body grinded against his. Slowly his hands traveled up your spin, coming to hold your body, fingers dancing across the clasp of your bra. You let him fiddle with the material before he got it, watching as the fabric fell from your shoulders. You watched as Ron took in your figure, swallowing your silhouette whole in the low light, palms coming up to cup your breasts. 

You sighed breathily, smirking as Ron sat up further so he could taste you skin, lapping at the underside of your breasts. This was far too intimate for a public alcove, but knowing Lavender could turn the corner, or anyone for that matter, spurred you on further. As he took your left tit into his mouth, you jolted, gasping and clutching at his hair, something stirring from within you. "Ron," Your voice was barely above a whisper as his mouth made obscene sucking noises. You kept your gaze solely on Ron, watching him bring you to a similar state of arousal as he was also likely in. 

With hooded eyes he glared at you as he switched his attention to your right breast, experimentally biting around the nipple. You groaned, leaning back into his hands. When he detached his lips he glanced to your lips and then your eyes, repeating the process until you gave him what he wanted. Pressing your chests together again you felt a wetness spread, the sloppy marks he'd made with his mouth not yet dry. 

When you pulled back, you breathlessly asked, "What spell did you cast?" 

"Silencing. You'll need to be pressed right up against me so we don't get caught." He sighed, quick hands moving to unbuckle his belt, throwing it like a snake into the corner. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way." You breathed shimmying back so you could rid your legs of your jeans. 

Ron shucked his trousers off to about mid thigh, pulling deep red boxers with them. You opted out of stripping completely and remained in your panties, sliding back into his lap, reconnecting your lips. He swallowed your breathy wine when your clothed pussy made contact with his aching cock. This time it was Ron's turn to push you back, and you watched eagerly as he spat on his hand, twisting around the shaft of his cock in preparation. 

"Do you need anything?" He questioned, free hand coming to rest just above the waist band of your panties. 

"No, I'll be alright. We can do that later."

Ron's brows rose up suddenly, a familiar and goofy smile appearing on his face, "Right," He took his bottom lip between his teeth as he used his fingers to slip the fabric over your pussy, exposing the warmth and gradually lining himself up with your entrance. 

You sighed breathily when you felt the pulsating tip enter past the tight ring of muscles. You felt his large hand rest at the small of your back, guiding you down his cock. For every inch he entered, he stilled and waited, wanting to give you the best pleasure considering the circumstances. When you sank fully to his hilt you relished in the feeling of being _full_. Carefully you raised your hips and lowered them again. 

Ron cursed under his breath and you took the opportunity to connect your lips again, teeth clattering together as the kissing turned heated, sloppier than before as you bounced in his lap, cock hitting against that sweet spot inside of you occasionally. You rested your hands against the wall behind Ron, still thankfully hidden by the jutting wall, using the stone for leverage, which was far easier to do when you broke away from Ron's mouth, noticing a growing dark patch of skin under his earlobe. _Mine_ , you thought, _all mine._

The sudden possessiveness you supposed had come from your interactions with Lavender when you weren't fighting. You and her had always fought over boys, but Ron Weasley, long time friend, was not one you were willing to let fall into her trap. Regardless if this was just a one night stand or something like love blossomed from it it wouldn't matter because you had been able to _beat_ Lavender. 

Your hands slipped from the wall, coming to rest on Rons shoulders and lightly breaking the skin there as your pace increased. Even with the silencing charm you both were too entrenched in each other to make loud, wild noises. You pressed your forehead against his and stole a few kisses as Ron began to pant, a few similarly sounding whines exiting your throat too. 

"'M close, Y/N," He warned, voice uneven as he began to meet your bounces. You swallowed thickly, and continued to bounce, your own orgasm drawing near. "Y/N, let me pull out." He mumbled between kisses, hands firm on your hips. 

"No, no 't's alrigh'." You panted, peppering open mouthed kisses along his jaw and upper neck, only biting on the skin that was more firm. 

His brows furrowed as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, "You sure?" You nodded, gasp escaping your lips as you felt his cock roll over your g-spot one more time, coaxing a quick orgasm out of you. You let your head rest against his panting chest as his own orgasm escaped him, coating your inner walls in cum. You remained stationary as Ron's thighs began to slowly stop quivering. "Are you on the potion or-"

"No," You began, raising your head so that you were looking at him again, bodies warm and glowing in the post sex haze. "Maybe I just wanted you to have a claimant on me, wanted to feel Lavender's eyes on the back of my head as I walk around full of cum. I have a back up plan though. I'll be alright."

Ron audibly groaned, shifting as he felt his cock begin to soften. "I never took you to be someone who had a thing for claiming." 

"Why do you think I gave you that hickey? Wanted people to know you belonged to m- could belong to someone." You corrected yourself, finally rising up on shaky knees so that Ron's cock slid out of you, dripping with your combined messes. You stood for a moment, and felt his slick cum slid down your leg. Before you readjusted your panties you felt a dollop fall and hit the stone between both of your legs. 

You watched as he swallowed thickly, cock jumping at the sight. "Is this your way of saying you're interested in being a proper thing with me, because I can get used to seeing sights like that." He drawled, fishing his shirt out of the corner he'd tossed it into. You nodded and bent down to kiss him, sperm still leaking down the sides of your legs. When you released your lips from his you gathered your clothes and got dressed again, even though you were sure you looked a mess. Leading you out of the alcove, Ron took your hand in his and passed by a still distraught Lavender, back up the staircase and into the heat of the Gryffindor party. 

**Author's Note:**

> re reading this back as i edit, bro why did i write this so pretentiously


End file.
